


Pas le niveau

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: Introspection autour du personnage de Subaru, son ressenti sur son arrivée, sa relation avec Emilia et ses façons de réagir.





	Pas le niveau

**Author's Note:**

> **Défi :**  
>  Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 86e nuit du FoF (1 texte en 1 heure : idée, écriture, postage compris) pour le thème **« Niveau »**  
>  Le FoF, Forum Francophone est le premier forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction et de FF.net.

Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans ce monde étrange, le premier réflexe de Subaru avait été de le comparer à un univers de jeu vidéo, une sorte de MMORPG en 3D ultra réaliste. C'était un peu pathétique, avec le recul. Il se rendait compte que la comparaison lui était venue du fait qu'il n'avait pas de vie en dehors de chez lui et de son ordinateur.

Subaru aurait pu garder un sentiment amer de son arrivée catastrophique, s'il n'y avait pas eu Emilia. Chère Emilia. Agissant comme dans un univers vidéo-ludique, il avait avancé, pour découvrir, tester. Devant un ordinateur, il n'était pas grave de perdre, de tomber dans un piège, ou de mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Seulement, il ressentait la souffrance ici, et les conséquences de ses erreurs prenaient tout de suite une ampleur similaire voire supérieure à celle qu'elle aurait eue dans le monde réel.

Et Emilia l'avait aidé alors. Elle avait été la première, et la seule, de toute sa première vie. Il se rendait compte après coup qu'il n'avait pas alors démontré sa gratitude de façon très modeste. Il ne connaissait rien à rien, il n'avait pas le niveau. Si Emilia ne lui avait pas fait confiance, lui refusant son prénom en se présentant comme Satela, nom de la sorcière de l'envie comme il l'apprendrait plus tard à ses dépens, elle lui avait pourtant laissé sa chance. C'était une chose de plus pour laquelle il se sentait reconnaissant.

Il lui avait fallu prendre des coups, mourir, les tripes à l'air, pour comprendre qu'effectivement, il n'avait pas le niveau. Sans doute qu'il était prétentieux ou orgueilleux – quoiqu'avec le recul il appréciait de moins en moins l'usage de ce mot, trop utilisé par les tarés adorateurs de Satela, la véritable sorcière de l'envie. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était un de ses traits de caractère. Il avait tendance en première réaction à agir, sans vraiment réfléchir, sans penser à ce que ressentaient les gens. Il avait juste la sensation qu'il pouvait tout arranger, d'un coup d'un seul. Seulement, il n'avait pas le niveau.

Subaru ignorait si cela était directement lié à sa personnalité, ou si ce réflexe était aussi dû à son isolement vis-à-vis des autres depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Il savait que ce n'était pas perçu comme ça, mais à chaque fois, il avait eu la sensation d'aider et de bien faire. C'était cette impression qui le faisait retomber dans ses travers, encore et encore.

Au début, il s'était aperçu qu'il payait ses erreurs en mourant. C'était souvent douloureux, parfois c'était terrifiant, dans tous les cas traumatisant, mais c'était une porte de sortie. Il avait ainsi une chance de progresser, de repartir de zéro avec Emilia, Rem, et le reste de son entourage.

Quelque part, c'était comme s'il n'avait pas eu le niveau, tel un personnage de jeu d'aventure qui échouerait sur sa quête principale car n'ayant pas encore le niveau requis. La comparaison aurait pu être drôle, et un clin d'œil à son passé de joueur, si la vérité n'était pas ailleurs.

Certes, son niveau « physique » était en effet très faible. Peu importe les quelques exercices qu'il faisait pour entretenir son corps – et avoir quelques muscles apparents – quand il était bouclé entre ses quatre murs. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec un combat réel et les risques pour son intégrité physique. Peu de gens sans doute pouvaient se vanter de connaitre la sensation d'avoir un bras découpé, une jambe tranchée ou d'être disloqué.

Enfin, il devait admettre que le vrai problème était ses relations avec les gens. Mourir était l'occasion de mieux les connaitre, car de fait il les fréquentait davantage en revivant, trois fois, quatre fois les mêmes quelques jours. Son affection pour Emilia notamment n'en avait que davantage progressé, sans que celle-ci n'en comprenne la raison. Mais mourir était surtout l'occasion de supprimer ses erreurs, d'éviter de blesser ses proches en se laissant aller à ses travers, de les décevoir.

Il l'avait véritablement compris après la débandade dans la salle du trône. Bien sûr qu'il avait rompu une promesse, bien sûr qu'il avait désobéi à Emilia, qu'il l'avait affichée d'une façon qui ne lui avait pas convenu. Il avait brisé sa confiance et au final lui avait fait honte. Cependant, sur le coup, il n'avait pas vu d'autre chemin possible. Oh, il avait vraiment souhaité mourir lors de son combat d'honneur avec Julius. Cela aurait été un tel soulagement de mourir. Sachant à quoi s'attendre, il aurait pu parler avec Emilia, lui proposer dès le départ d'être son chevalier. Il aurait pu ne pas promettre. Il aurait pu se taire. Avec le recul, riche de ce qu'il avait appris de ce nouveau désastre relationnel, il aurait pu faire beaucoup mieux, c'était l'évidence. Mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de mourir. Et il avait dû assumer.

Dans les premiers temps, il n'avait pas pu assumer. Brisé comme il l'avait été de ne pas avoir pu rejouer la scène. Brisé ensuite par les évènements qui avaient pris un tournant plus dramatique que jamais. Il avait craqué alors. Il s'était relevé, mais il lui avait fallu du temps, et l'aide de Rem. Rem était sans doute une meilleure amie que ce qu'il méritait. Mais elle était aussi la preuve qu'il pouvait parfois avoir le niveau en terme de relationnel. Du premier coup, même, quand il s'était agi de la sauver. Grâce à elle, en réussissant enfin à résoudre la situation, il avait pu réaliser, et assumer.

Sans doute que c'était encore une fois l'orgueil qui parlait, mais, un jour, il espérait avoir le niveau pour être celui qu'il voulait être pour Emilia.


End file.
